Relacionamentos
by Senhorita. Kurama Youko
Summary: Será que entre eles só existe um relacionamento profissional? Nem mesmo quando eles já se conhecem... Há 11 anos? SessxOC


**Relacionamento**

**Resumo: **_Será que entre eles só existe um relacionamento profissional? Nem mesmo quando eles já se conhecem... Há 11 anos? SessxOC_

**Segunda-Feira, 10h36m**

_"Tudo bem... Vai devargazinho, para ele não perceber que você chegou agora..."_

- Isso são horas de se chegar, Kate? - Uma voz fria perguntou.

Não entre em pânico! Não ENTRE!

- Ahnn... Sabe o que é... Eu tive um pequeno probleminha... - Sorrio, encarando aqueles olhos frios - Mas juro que não vai acontecer de novo!

- ... - Ele me encarou. Parecia que estava... Me examinando, sabe? - Na minha sala, daqui a 30 minutos. - Mandou, entrando no seu escritório.

Bufo e vou para a minha mesa.

- Outra bronca? - Minha amiga Rin, pergunta, me olhando - Acho que o Sesshoumaru não está indo com a sua cara nesses últimos dias... - Brincou.

- Ele NUNCA foi com a minha cara. - Respondo, ainda com a cara amarrada - Nós nunca nos damos bem, para falar a verdade.

- Ah é? - A Rin levanta uma sobrancelha, me encarando. Ela está aqui há uns dois meses, mas parece que ela e o Sesshoumaru (meu chefe), já se conheciam antes. Moral: eles vão se casar. - O Sesshy nunca comentou nada comigo.

Levanto os ombros, num sinal que não importa muito. Ligo o meu computador, e vejo o horário: 10h41m.

- Acho que lá para umas... 11h08m...

- O quê? - Minha colega de trabalho (uma vaca), pergunta, com aquele sua voz irritante - O que vai ter às 11h08m?

- O Sesshoumaru me pediu para ir à sala dele. - Confesso, novamente me sentindo emburrada,

- Chegou atrasada de novo? - A Kagura vai direto ao ponto.

- É...

- Kate... - Ela suspira - Não sei o que está contecendo com você, mas eu acho que o Sesshoumaru está muito certo de te dar uma bronca, porque é a quarta vez que você chega atrasada no trabalho!

- Eu sei, mas...

- Eu não acho que ele vai te dar uma bronca, só pelo fato de vocês não se darem bem, mas sim, por causa da sua irresponsabilidade. Sabe, às vezes é bom separar a vida pessoal da vida profissional! - Ela termina a frase, com um pouco de irritação na voz.

Suspiro e ignoro o comentário da Kagura. Ela acha o que? Que eu não TENTO separar as coisas? Que eu quero chegar no trabalho quatro vezes atrasadas? Que eu quero levar o croque - o homem que eu odeio desde o colegial (detalhe) - Hein? Hein?

Percebo algumas pessoas curiosas olhando para cá, e rapidamente, encaro-os, com um olhar um pouco frio. (acho que eu aprendi isso do Sesshoumaru) Rapidamente, elas voltam a trabalhar.

- Você não vai falar nada?

Acho que eu vou dar um soco na Kagura.

- Tenho alguma coisa para falar? - Não, só acrescentar de que você é uma vaca! Estou prestes a fazer isso, quando eu vejo no relógio: 10h50m. Vou estar na sala do chefe daqui a 20m... Não quero levar mais um esporro do que eu vou levar, então trato de manter a minha boca _fechada!_

- Eu acho que não. - Kagura morde o lábio inferior - Se você não suporta o Sesshoumaru, o que faz aqui?

Trabalho, sua anta. Que pergunta idiota!

- Sabe, Kagura... - Começo levemente - É difícil arranjar um emprego atualmente... Vim dos Estados Unidos cursar uma faculdade de jornalismo aqui no Japão para ter uma oportunidade melhor (não era bem esse motivo, mas abafa!)... Então, eu não vou jogar essa oportunidade fora, assim! Entendeu, ou preciso repetir?

Percebo que a Rin soltou um risinho. Ela também não gosta muito da Kagura.

- Não, eu entendi. Não sou uma burra completa. - Ela dá as costas e sai andando.

- Pelo menos, confessa que uma boa parte é! - Murmuro, irritada.

- Huahuahau... Meu, você humilhou ela! - Rin riu - Nunca vi ninguém fazer isso!

- Bom... É a primeira vez, então. - Sorrio. E então, percebo que estou mais aliviada. Mas o meu alívio não dura muito. Vejo o Sesshoumaru sair da sala dele e falar com um cara que eu nunca vi mais gordo.

- Está com medo do Sesshoumaru? - Rin pergunta, percebendo que eu fiquei meio tensa de repente - Vamos lá! O Sesshoumaru está mais relaxado, depois que ele voltou de férias!

O Sesshoumaru saiu de férias. Parecia que estava um pouco estressado. Na verdade, a Rin o obrigou, falando que arranjaria uma outra pessoa para ficar no seu lugar, enquanto estivesse fora.

- Imagine se não tivesse saído! - Respondo, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Rin riu mais anda.

- Não sei o porquê de vocês não se darem bem!

- Pois é... Eu também não sei... - Levanto a cabeça, num ar inocente. Era lógico que eu sabia. E era lógico que ELE também sabia, mas fazia de conta que NÃO sabia, porque ele era um idiota completo!

- Que droga! Eu preciso ir ao antigo depósito para fazer algumas pesquisas... Mas eu tenho que esperar para falar com o Sesshoumaru!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"11h10m... Ah, vamos lá! Ele NUNCA vai se importar com dois minutos de atraso..." _Penso, enquanto dou três batidas na porta e ouço um _Entra!_

- Está atrasada dois minutos. - Ele logo fala, me encarando com uma cara... Divertida? Ah, se liga! O Sesshoumaru NUNCA iria me encarar com uma cara divertida!

- Desculpa, mas eu NUNCA pensei que você iria se IMPORTAR com um atraso de DOIS MINUTOS! - Percebo que a minha voz sai um pouco mais alta, e trato logo de me controlar.

- Você deveria me conhecer... - Ele se levanta e caminha na minha direção - Afinal... Nós nos conhecemos há 11 anos... - Ele termina a frase, mas agora, ele está praticamente grudado em mim.

Então quer dizer que esse FDP se lembrava de TUDO e ele fingia que não se lembrava! Agora é que ele vai se arrepender de ter nascido...

- Eu não lembro de nada. E por acaso, se você não sabe, nós nos conhecemos há dois anos!

- Dois anos e meio! - Ele corrigiu.

- Tanto fez. - Respondo, mal-humorada.

- E nós conhecemos desde quando nós tínhamos 15 anos... - Olho para o teto - Não me fale que você não se lembra...

- Eu não me lembro.

Ele solta uma risada.

- Vamos lá! Será impossível você esquecer tudo o que nós vivemos em UM dia, né...?

- Eu NÃO esqueci tudo de um dia para o outro, e sim, 11 anos e...

- Então você confessa que se lembra.

Kuso!

- Talvez... - Eu encaro os olhos dele, e sinto um arrepio - Talvez... Eu me lembre de algumas coisas e...

- Não fala assim! - Ele me segura pelos braços e fica mais perto de mim - Eu sei que você não esqueceu tudo o que nós vivemos...

Vou morrer! Ele está falando só alguns centímetros de mim, a boca dele está quase encostada na minha... E não posso falar que ele seja feio...

- Boa parte, não... - Agora não estou mais encarando-o - Eu vou... Eu preciso trabalhar. - Saio rapidamente da sala dele e vou para a minha mesa. Acho que eu deveria estar um pouco pálida, porque a Rin perguntou:

- Você está bem, Kate? -Está pálida...! O que o Sesshoumaru queria com você?

- Nada... Nada demais... - Balbucio em resposta. - Bom, eu... Preciso fazer uma reportagem... - E saio logo dali.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Maldito...! - Grito, aumentando a velocidade - Eu odeio você!

Quando percebo, vejo pelo espelho que eu estou chorando. Droga! Não posso chorar por causa dele... Ele não merecia...

Ouço um trovão e gotas de água começam a cair.

_"Para evitar acidentes, por favor, reduza a velocidade do carro... Repetindo.. Para--"_

- Cala a boca! - Desligo o rádio - Ninguém quer saber dos seus conselhos idiotas!

Aumento mais a velocidade, enquanto choro. Entro numa estrada, e aumento mais, quando percebo que não tem nenhum carro na minha frente. A vista está embaçada. Pego um pano e começo a limpar o vidro.

Uma árvore...!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Onde está a Kate? - Sesshoumaru pergunta.

- Ela falou que foi fazer uma reportagem... - Rin tira o seu óculos e fita o noivo preocupada - Por que? Sesshoumaru... O que você disse para ela? A Kate estava um pouco pálida quando saiu daqui e um tanto nervosa, que eu percebi.

- Nada... Nada demais. - Entra de novo no seu escritório e desaba na cadeira - Espero que não aconteça de novo... Mas agora é um caso diferente...

- Sesshoumaru! - Kagura entra - Parece que aconteceu um acidente de dois carros - Vou lá cobrir!

- Não. Está chovendo... É muito perigoso, com esse temporal.

- Está preocupado comigo? - Kagura sorri, se aproximando do seu chefe - Vamos lá... Eu sei me cuidar... - estende a mão para acariciar Sesshoumaru, quando este desvia.

- Kagura, sai daqui. Se quiser, pode ir. Mas se acontecer alguma coisa com você, NÃO É MINHA CULPA, entendeu?

Kagura o encara com raiva.

- É ela, não é?

- O quê?

- De novo ela...! Você me trocou por ela quando estávamos nos Estados Unidos, e agora, me trocou pela Rin... E agora? Vai trocar a Rin por ela de novo? Tipo... Um ciclo?

- Eu não vou tolerar você me importunando na minha sala... Saia.

- Eu não vou sair!

- Então, eu saio, não tem problema.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- O que aconteceu? - Rin indagou, preocupada - Ouvi você e a Kagura discutindo...!

- Não é nada, Rin. Não é nada. - Sesshoumaru respondeu. - Eu preciso dar uma saída... Não sei se eu volto.

- Mas, Sesshoumaru! Está chovendo, é muito perigoso e--

- Não se preocupe, Rin... Eu vou ficar bem! - Respondeu, saindo. Rin apenas suspirou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Droga...! Atende, Kate! - Sesshoumaru jogou o celular com raiva, quando novamente deu a mensagem de caixa postal. - Kate...!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/A - **_Deus do céu, eu nunca escrevi tanto as páginas na minha vida! (6 páginas no World)_

_Queria fazer um capítulo maior, mas não deu... Senão ficaria muita coisa em um só capítulo! _

_Algumas partes o narrador é em primeira pessoa e outras em terceira pessoa._

_Essa história era para sair um Hentai, mas eu não consegui mais fazer! T-T Então, ficou assim mesmo!_

_Vou fazer outra fanfic, mas agora, de hentai mesmo! O tema vai abordar um pouco o ciúme, traição e desejo... Tudo só numa fanfic! o.o_

_O que será que vai sair...? Só Deus sabe... Huahushsu!_

_Bom, falando nessa fanfic... Não vai ter hentai, não. Eu nunca fiz nenhuma fanfic Hentai na minha vida e não vou conseguir fazer duas fanfics de uma só vez. . _

_HuHuhU_

_Falem o que acharam dessa fanfic... Não sei se vou receber tanta reviews, porque tem um personagem original, então, acho que o pessoal não gosta muito..._

_Mas quem ler isso daqui, manda uma review, por favor! Críticas sempre serão bem vindas, mas por favor, sejam educado! O.K?_

_Bom... Deixa eu indo..._

_Ahh! Esqueci de uma coisa... sonhando _

_Alguém assistiu Superman - O Retorno ?_

_Meu... Quem assistiu e achou o ator bonito (Brandon Routh) quer me adicionar no MSN, para discutir sobre essa obra prima? 0.0_

_HeHeHe... Eu SEI que esse não é o lugar para se discutir isso... Mas, meu... Vocês viram as coxas dele? Os músculos? O tanquinho que á para lavar roupa? (Coxa de Roberto Carlos)_

_Owwww... Muito perfeito para o papel! E arrasou como o Clark! _

_Se alguém falar mal dele perto de mim, eu espanco! XD_

_Bom, mas chega de escrever. Quem quiser me adicionar no MSN (por causa do Brandon ou só para nos tornarmos amigos), pode adicionar... _

_Kissus!_

_Srta Kurama Youko_


End file.
